


Uninterrupted

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Dean and Cas sharing an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been focussing on almost nothing but this series recently, but I feel like I'm single handedly trying to combat the shortage of Destiel cardiophilia fanfic on the internet. Or, you know, cardiophilia fanfic in general. There must be someone else out there who'd want to write a bit of it for this ship. Go on, make my day and write some, someone. Just a little bit. Please?
> 
> This installment is just a brief bit of fluff, the next one should be much smuttier. Then I should at some point get back to my other projects.

Ever since Dean and Cas had finally gotten together, after taking much too long over it, Sam thought, he'd started to worry he was going to run the risk of catching them going at it quite often. As it turned out, however, things weren't too bad. Sure, there had been occasions when he'd walked in on things he'd rather not see, which he supposed was inevitable when they spent half their lives living in motel rooms that didn't grant much privacy, but for the most part Cas and Dean were discreet. The bunker didn't have a shortage of space for them to be on their own, and they even managed to keep the volume down, usually, when they knew Sam was around. On the whole, it had worked out okay, and if there were slip-ups they worked around that by all three of them swallowing down their embarrassment and resolutely not talking about it.

Despite having accidentally witnessed a fair few...interesting activities between Dean and Cas, it still took Sam by surprise when he walked into the bunker's TV room one day to find Cas and Dean lying on top of each other on the couch. He'd paused in the doorway, wondering if this was one of those times when he should immediately walk away again, but he'd hesitated a moment longer as he grew intrigued by what they were doing.

Dean was lying on his back while Cas straddled his hips, and Sam could see the angel had hold of a stethoscope which was fitted into his ears. Sam had no idea when, how or why he'd gotten that, but clearly at some point he had. Dean's t-shirt was hitched up, and Cas' hand had slipped underneath it to press the stethoscope against his chest, listening to his heart. Neither of them had noticed Sam, too caught up as they were in staring at each other.

Sam swallowed, feeling somewhat awkward but also intrigued. Whatever they liked to do to each other was none of his business and something they rightly kept to themselves, but this was...different. A little unusual, maybe, but Sam found it quite sweet, if he was honest. Yet it was also something so intimate he thought he'd probably feel less like he was intruding if he'd walked in on them having sex. He thought he should probably walk quietly away again, but the looks on both their faces had captured his attention for a moment longer and he couldn't immediately look away.

Cas was staring down at Dean as if he couldn't quite believe he was real, his lips parted slightly and looking completely enthralled by the sight of Dean beneath him and the sound of the heartbeat in his ears. Dean stared back up at him steadily, taking deep, even breaths, and Sam couldn't remember a time when he'd seen his brother look so unguarded. So open, so trusting; completely comfortable with Cas and what he was doing. It was so rewarding for Sam to see Dean looking so happy and content like this, even if it was during something Sam probably shouldn't have been present for.

Dean and Cas were holding each other's gaze and looking like everything else in the world may as well have ceased to exist, concentrating on nothing but each other, and Sam thought their expressions showed the deepest looks of love he'd ever witnessed. Whatever kind of moment they were sharing, Sam didn't want to intrude. Politely, he averted his eyes and then quietly turned to walk back the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the amazing Izzy!


End file.
